Dark Angel
by Annonym00se
Summary: [SONG-FIC] [SAMIFER] Las relaciones mentales no son lo más estables que existe. [DARK HORSE-KATY PERRY FEAT JUICY J]


Canción: Dark Horse- Katy Perry. (Feat Juicy J)

La canción fue elegida por la letra, y mi imaginación que empezó a trabajar al escucharla.

¡Espero que la disfruten!

SPN no me pertenece. Eric Kripe, Robert Singer, Jeremy Craver y demás que hacen esa serie posible.

* * *

I knew you were  
You were gonna come to me  
And here you are  
But you better choose carefully  
Cause I-I-I  
I'm capable of anything  
Of anything  
And everything

"¡Aaagh!" Gruñó Sam, estaba totalmente exaltado y el dolor en su espalda era totalmente insoportable. Entrecerró un ojo al sentir las punzadas de las heridas, el castaño sabía que no iban a ser fáciles de ocultar.

"¿Cansado, Winchester? Sabes que puedo seguir con esto día y noche, quizás por toda la eternidad." Lucifer sonreía tan él, tan...Sádicamente, el rubio veía la espalda del más alto que estaba marcada por los latigazos que él mismo le propinaba. "No sabes cuanto disfruto esto, tu cuerpo y tu mente rendidas a mi..." Chasqueó los dedos haciendo que el menor de los Winchester se enderezara.

Sam sentía, además de dolor, decepción con sí mismo, el había sido el que lo buscó, buscaba respuestas en donde sólo había trampas y juegos mentales. El castaño no tenía idea de cuanto el ángel caído lo deseaba.

Ahora estaban en su mente, donde al parecer, ya no reinaba su pensamiento; si no el del rubio.

"¡Aaagh!"

El sonido de otro latigazo resonó en todo su ser.

Make me your Aphrodite  
Make me your one and only  
But don't make me your enemy  
Your enemy  
Your enemy

Sam estaba inconsciente, en coma en un manicomio en sólo Dean, un día al mes podía verlo. Eso, para el creador de los demonios, era una ventaja y un lujo que no debía desaprovechar. Así que lo convirtió el su lazarillo, su esclavo en todos los sentidos.

La actividad favorita de Lucifer era, ante todo, escuchar la voz de Sam, cómo gemía cada vez que lo torturaba, como perdía el aliento cuando el lo ahorcaba, la forma en que aún así, Sam siguiera dejando que reinara su mente; llenarla de tanta mierda, y seguir sufriendo en un infierno. Pero para el más alto de los Winchester, era tener compañía.

Sam estaba con la mirada ida, en todo lo negro del lugar.

"¿No extrañas el cielo?"

La pregunta sorprendió al rubio, y de algún modo u otro lo molestó de sobremanera...

Una noche llena de cortadas, azotes y juegos sexuales para el menor.

Pero aún así, siguió insistiendo.

So you wanna play with magic?  
Boy, you should know what you're falling for  
Baby, do you dare to do this?  
Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse  
Are you ready for?  
Ready for?  
A perfect storm?  
Perfect storm?  
Cause once you're mine  
Once you're mine  
There's no going back

Se burlaba de las memorias de Samuel, todas y cada una de ellas. Podía escuchar a Sam sollozar cada vez que veían una escena totalmente desgarradora; también a Dean que sollozaba al ver a su hermano en tal estado y no poder ayudarle de un modo u otro. Era un dolor que no lograba cansarlo.

Sam quería salir, lograr ver la luz de nuevo, pero a pesar de eso sólo se ganaba una nueva técnica de tortura cada día.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"¿Por qué te revelaste a tu propio padre, sólo por alguien como nosotros?"

Lucifer se acercó y jaló el cabello castaño. Sam lo miró, con una mirada totalmente serena, no se notaba el dolor en su mirada.

"¿Por qué?"

El creador de los demonios miraba fijamente a los ojos del cazador...

"Por que si"

"Eso no es una repuesta..."

"Si lo es..."

"No, no lo es..."

"¡Cállate!" Lucifer golpeó la frente de Sam contra el piso y lo dejó en el suelo. Este se cegó por unos momentos, pero al recuperarse notó al ángel desnudándose. Los gritos de dolor por las agresiones resonaron. Y al terminar lo dejó en el suelo.

"Me perteneces y no dejaré que me faltes el respeto."

Mark my words  
This love will make you levitate  
Like a bird  
Like a bird without a cage  
We're down to earth  
If you choose to walk away  
Don't walk away

Azote tras azote.

Dolor tras dolor.

Gemido tras gemido.

La vida de Sam Winchester estaba en peligro.

¿El peligro? El ángel sin sentimientos en su mente.

It's in the palm of your hand now baby  
It's a yes or a no?  
No maybe  
So just be sure  
Before you give it up to me  
Up to me  
Give it up to me

"Cass, ¿Hay alguna forma de salvarlo?" Dean, repetía la misma pregunta desde que Sam estaba en ese estado. Ver sólo respirar a su hermano era tan doloroso. Y lo peor es saber que todavía Lucifer estuviera adentro...

"Dean..." El ángel sólo miró al de ojos esmeralda, con tristeza. "Si él no lo expulsa afuera de su cerebro...No podemos hacer nada, los demonios no son confiables..."

El golpe del puño contra la pared hizo que Dean no pudiera más y lagrimeara un poco.

Pero en su mente, Castiel pensaba el por qué Sam, sabiendo que Lucifer estaba dentro de él, no lo sacaba...El ángel presentía que Sam se había rendido ante su hermano y dejado ser merced de él...

So you wanna play with magic?  
Boy, you should know what you're falling for  
Baby, do you dare to do this?  
Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse  
Are you ready for?  
Ready for?  
A perfect storm?  
Perfect storm?  
Cause once you're mine  
Once you're mine  
There's no going back

Sam era insistente, quería respuestas y las tendría...Se había hartado de lo que él mismo había dejado que pasara, se levantó, adolorido en todo su cuerpo. El cuerpo del ángel enviado al infierno apareció frente él.

"¿¡No te ha quedado claro?!, me impresiona tanto tu resistencia, pero creeme yo también me canso de hacer todo lo que tu y yo hacemos..."

"Lucifer..."

El ángel arqueó la ceja y los labios del cazador atacaron los suyos tan ferozmente que los dos cayeron al suelo.

"¿Q-Que carajo?" Logró articular el ángel cuando empujó con mucha fuerza el cuerpo del más alto...

Sam no se rendía y no lo haría. Volvió a atacar al rubio con sus labios. Este le propinaba golpes, pero no le importaba..

Sam bajó sus manos hasta la camisa del rubio, se la quitó pero al separarse este le pegó un golpe en la cara.

"¿¡Que pretendes!? ¡Yo soy tu amo!" Gritó este mientras se levantaba

"Quiero respuestas...Y las voy a tener, he sufrido cada golpe, cada abuso hecho por ti...No quiero venganza, no quiero justicia...Quiero ver si eres tan fuerte como para dejarte con un humano, una escoria como yo..."

Las palabras callaron a Lucifer, este se largó pero no regresó a torturarlo...

Uh, she's a beast  
I call her Karma  
She eat your heart out  
Like Jeffrey Dahmer  
Be careful  
Try not to lead her on  
Shawty's heart is on steroids  
Cause her love is so strong  
You may fall in love  
When you meet her  
If you get the chance you better keep her  
She swears by it but if you break her heart  
She turn cold as a freezer  
That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor  
She can be my Sleeping Beauty  
I'm gon' put her in a coma (Woo!)  
Damn, I think I love her  
Shawty so bad  
I'm sprung and I don't care  
She ride me like a roller coaster  
Turn the bedroom into a fair  
Her love is like a drug  
I was tryna hit it and quit it  
But lil mama so dope  
I messed around and got addicted

Samuel Winchester despertó de un coma después de un año. No había ninguna explicación, sólo había despertado...Pero no recordaba nada...En lo absoluto..

So you wanna play with magic?  
Boy, you should know what you're falling for  
Baby, do you dare to do this?  
Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse  
Are you ready for?  
Ready for?  
A perfect storm?  
Perfect storm?  
Cause once you're mine  
Once you're mine  
There's no going back

"¿Lucifer?" El ángel de la gabardina dijo al viento suavemente..."¿Que hiciste con Sam?"

No hubo respuesta.

"¿Lucifer?"

"Consideralo como una simple respuesta."

* * *

Yo sé que me salió muy WTF?! Pero YOLO, tenía ganas de escribir y esto salió.

Quizás haga uno con Judas de Lady Gaga. Pero con este me conformo hasta ahora.

¿Review?


End file.
